


Sweet Tooth

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Dentist, F/F, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wingman Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: That time Sam had two wisdom teeth removed and somehow managed to score Lena a date with a hot Dentist.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> 

“Okay, you know the actor who plays Thor?”

While it might have been an unexpected start to a phone conversation, after ten years of friendship, Lena had learned not to question the absurdness that was Sam. The same girl that had leaned lock-picking, just so she wouldn't have to replace her missing door key. 

“You mean Chris Hemsworth?” Lena helpfully added, phone cradle between her ear and shoulder. Idly listing to Sam prattle away as she flipped through contracts and memo’s, the whirr of metal and the mumble of voices straining to be heard around Sam’s slurred voice.

“Okay, imagine the Chris Hemsworth version of Thor. A polite and adorable ball of walking sunshine, right? Okay, now turn him into a chick.” Sam paused for added effect, unaware of the look Lena had given her cellphone. 

The brunette casting a dubious look down at her phone, wordlessly double tapping the video icon. Her own face appearing in the corner of her screen, followed by Sams taking up the rest of the screen space. 

A bright light hanging over her fellow brunettes head, practically blinding Lena at first glance.

“Why am I turning Thor into a woman, Sam?”

“Because I swear to god, that's exactly what this dentist is like. If this chick was a dog, she would be a golden retriever. If she was, I don't know. A hero or something, her name would be Supergirl. Oh my god, Lena.” Sam was rambling, eyes glassy and gaze wandering. Never quite focusing on Lena herself, but of the empty space right behind her. 

“You’re high, right?”

“After having two wisdom teeth removed, you bet I am. I’m surprised I even managed to phone you.” Sam grinned toothily, a knowing smile that Lena had learned not to trust. 

A single brow rising, demanding answers she would probably regret hearing.

“You seem awfully pleased with yourself. What did you do, Samantha?”

“It wasn't anything bad! I just, you know…” Sam flailed her arms, her face appearing and disappearing off of Lean’s phone. “Gave the Dentist your number.”

“You wha-”

“Just give her a chance, Lena! I have never met such a positive person, she’s like the embodiment of a hug. If I weren't a strictly sausage lover, I would be all over that..-Lena, what’s a good euphemism for a woman's vagina?” 

“I have always been partial to ‘Mount Pleasant’.” 

It was a low and buttery tone, that washed out of the phone. A hint of playful amusement oozing off each word, bringing heat to Lena’s cheeks and a bite to her lips. The bright light above Sam’s head clicked off.

“Danvers, this is the friend I was telling you about earlier. Lena, Say hello!” 

Lena would always deny that the first thing she noticed upon meeting Kara was the women's scrubs. Not her smile, wide and sincere. Or her beauty, looking like the ideal girl next door. No, it was the pink Hello Kitty scrubs that she wore that caught Lena so off guard at first.

Standing casually at Sam’s side, with her hair pulled into a high ponytail, and a pair of black rimmed glasses resting on the tip of her nose. 

Hand rising to fiddle with the spectacles.  


“H-hello?” Lena squeaked out like some unsure college student.

“Samantha talked my ears off about you today, Lena. So it’s nice to put a face to your name.” With eyes of liquid sapphire, the blonde dentist smiled easily, without a hint of strain. A card in her hand, Lena’s business card. “I hope you don’t mind that she gave me your card, Miss Luthor. And maybe we could get coffee or something later?” 

“Well, I… I wouldn't be against it. But, but you don’t need to feel pressured into asking me out for coffee. I know that Sam can be a little intense when she sets her mind to something, Miss Danvers.”

“Please, call me Kara-” The creak of a door interrupted the blonde, her head turning to look at something off screen. A voice warmly injected into their conversation, calling the dentist away.

“Miss Danvers, the next patient is ready in room three.”

“I will be there in a moment Maggie, thank you.” The door closed again, and Kara’s heated gaze was once more upon the brunette. Smiling that uplifting smile of hers, a hint of straight white teeth peeking from between her lips. “Work calls, I am afraid. It was nice to meet you Lena, and hopefully we can get together and talk a little more. Samantha, don’t forget to pick up the prescription I wrote for you.”

And as quickly as she came, the blonde was gone. Whisking herself and her Hello Kitty scrubs right out of the room, leaving Lena with Sam. Smiling like she had just won something, wide and shit-eating. 

“You can call me Kara,” Sam teased, wobbly getting up from the dentist chair. Her legs stiff and back cricked, not even bothering to say her goodbye before she was hanging up on Lena. Her voice floating through Lena’s phone, followed by the dial tone.

“Danvers, more like Daaamnvers.”


End file.
